In the prior art, a user equipment usually provides voice services for a user, such as reading novels, weather forecast, voice question and answer, etc. However, currently the user equipment only provides standard voice services in Mandarin mode, such that voice outputs for the same content in different user equipment are completely identical.
Presently, there exist some applications that support reading in dialects. However, in such applications, before starting a reading, a user has to manually set a dialect to be used/adopted for the reading. Moreover, when the user wants to change the dialect adopted in the reading, he/she has to again manually set the change in the applications. This brings great inconvenience to the user.